dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World — known in female form as Su''-chan'' — is a vast and ancient primordial force whose existence predates that of time itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. Developing a deep love and an unrestrained limerence for Issei Hyoudou, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to trap Issei forever within herself. History After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and trapped his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World was destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. 'Appearance' The Supernatural World's true form is represented by the entire landmass of the realms of the multiple Heavens, and the various locations of the Underworld. When its consciousness is finally unleashed by an unwitting Issei Hyoudou, the Supernatural World desired to physically communicate with him, and took the form of a mature human woman with pronounced cheekbones, blood-red lips, and light blue eyes with icy-blue shadow on her eyelids. Her black hair is wild and free, but held in place in an up-do. Fashioning herself in Victorian-styled garb, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World wears a starched collared blouse with a cameo brooch under her throat, along with a high-waisted skirt that cuts to ankle length, and a croak lengthen jacket which puffs up at the shoulders and dark lapels. She also wears black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. 'Personality' When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World was destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own sentience. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami, the Supernatural World possesses a completely separate and distinct mind from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a yandere, a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World acquired an irrevocable obsession with him. Upon taking the form of a mature woman, it displayed an equally feminine personality, and openly referred to Issei as her Visitor. In addition to harboring an excessive amount of affection for Issei, the Supernatural World also displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also possessed an obsessive side to her personality, as she told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near. This obsession continued to grow so much, that she forcefully trapped Issei into the realm of her own consciousness, and blatantly stated her desire to smother and devour him. Despite her rather coquettish and bouncy nature, the Supernatural World showed a selfish side of herself, as she repeatedly dismissed Issei's pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. She also expressed a desperate and controlling side, as she was severely against the very idea of Issei leaving her. The sentient world's desire to keep Issei all to itself was so strong, that its female incarnation tearfully pleaded with him to stay within her and not to return to the Earth. She was also unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, a detriment that only strengthened her resolve to prevent Issei from leaving. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession with him deepened to an even greater level (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at a slightly irrational jealousy towards the Earth). In great contrast to her unhealthy obsession towards Issei, the Supernatural World is nothing short of uncaring, aloof and even outright indifferent towards the mythological creatures that dwell upon her. 'Tropes' The Supernatural World provides the following tropes: Abduction Is Love: The moment it manifests in a female form, it immediately captures Issei and traps him into the realm of its consciousness. Affably Evil: While she is utterly insane, the Supernatural World acts very sweet and affectionate towards Issei; at least when she isn't getting an urge to trap him within the realms of her true form. She is also not above dampening Issei's powers, rendering him unable to block her advances. Big Damn Kiss: With Issei, who is aggressively and forcefully kissed against his will by the sentient world's female manifestation. Multiple times. Catch Phrase: Visitor, her nickname for Issei. Clingy Jealous Girl: While she's quite elated when Issei acknowledges her and the Earth as his home, she later comments to him that she is his true home, hinting at a irrational jealousy towards the Earth. Devoted to You: She's extremely grateful to Issei for separating her consciousness from Izanami-no-Mikoto. Eldritch Abomination: Her true form is the entire landscape of the 'world of the Supernatural', meaning that all forms of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the various mythological locations are a literal part of her. Entitled to Have You: Believes this about Issei, as his origins derive from Takamagahara, a Shinto realm that is part of the Supernatural World. Foil: To Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon. Both are genderless beings who have taken feminine form. Both are in love with Issei, and want to keep him all to themselves. Also, Ophis is the one who Issei shares his first kiss with, while the Supernatural World (or at least its female personification) forcefully kisses him against his own will, marking her as the second entity to kiss Issei. While Ophis marked Issei as her mate, and wants nothing more than to claim him within the boundless depths of 'infinity', the female incarnation of the Supernatural World desires to trap Issei within herself, and devour him until his light permanently dims. Additionally, the Supernatural World itself is a Foil to the planet Earth. The latter is inhabited by humans and otherworldly creatures from the former, whereas the Supernatural World is the location of where the souls of the humans that have died on Earth go to. Forceful Kiss: Its female incarnation kisses Issei the moment she meets him, and continues to do so multiple times, much to Issei's discomfort. Genius Loci Heaven: As she is literally the primordial landscape of everything that is 'supernatural', all versions of Heaven (and by extension, the Christianity Heaven's seven regions) are a part of her. Hell: Hell, and by extension the Realm of the Dead, Purgatory, Limbo, Malebolge, and Cocytus, is a part of her true form. Humanoid Abomination: It appears to Issei in the form of a mature human woman. I Just Want to Have Friends: Well, her Visitor at least. For all her stalker-like tendencies and obsessive yandere nature, all she really wants is to keep Issei all to herself. If I Can't Have You: Attempts to pull this on Issei when she gets frustrated at his refusal to let her keep him all to herself. Issei quickly shuts her down and calls her out for even trying to do it. In Love with Your Carnage Lipstick Mark: She develops a habit of continuously kissing Issei on his cheeks and nose, leaving his face covered by multiple red marks. Love Freak: She is very obsessed with Issei. Love Makes You Crazy: Having a broken consciousness and a immoderate limerence towards the one whose responsible for setting said consciousness free in the first place, certainly qualifies. Issei himself lampshades this, and is highly disturbed by the Supernatural World's obsession with him. Mrs. Robinson: A sentient world who predates that of time itself; and has also taken the form of a mature human woman. While in this form, it displays a feminine personality and harbors an extreme yandere complex towards the seventeen-year-old Issei. No Sense of Personal Space: She has no qualms about getting into Issei's personal space (making him extremely uncomfortable), and will not hesitate to kiss Issei on his nose or cheek whenever the opportunity presents itself. The Ophelia: Being fused with the consciousness of an emotionally and psychologically unstable Shinto Goddess for more than a thousand years (and unable to do a single thing about it), can drive anyone a bit mad. When Issei removes Izanami from Yomi, which in turn separates the Goddess' mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself is left with sentience, but with a fractured 'mind' and a fervid obsession with Issei. Perky Goth: Its female incarnation combines classic, Edwardian clothes with spiky bracelets and copious amounts of eyeliner, and is very, very ebullient. Possessive Paradise: It really doesn't want Issei to leave. Really 700 Years Old: Has existed before the concept of time itself. Rescue Romance: This is its reaction when Issei (unknowingly) saves it by separating Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto realm Yomi, which results in the Goddess' mind being purged from the 'consciousness' of the Supernatural World. Rule of Three: A unique variation. The Supernatural World is a Genius Loci with an anomalous female incarnation, who displays the personality of a Possessive Paradise with blatant Yandere characteristics. Say My Name: She loves ''it when Issei says her name. '''Single-Target Sexuality': She loves Issei only. Sugar And Ice Personality: Indifferent and aloof towards its dwellers, but happily dotes on Issei. The Omnipresent: In its female incarnation, it tells Issei that no matter what realm or mythological location he travels to, its female body will always be near him. The only location that is exempt from this power is the planet Earth, which is one of the reasons why the Supernatural World traps Issei in her consciousness to prevent him from leaving. The Reveal: Drops a bombshell on Issei when she refers to him as her Visitor, prompting Issei to realize that she's the female incarnation of the Supernatural World. Time Abyss: Although it was without the state of awareness at the time, the Supernatural World 'existed' before its inhabitants came into being, meaning it predates time. Third Law of Gender Bending: When it manifests into a female form, it exhibits an equally womanly personality, and fully embraces female clothes and makeup. Villainous Cheekbones: Not necessarily villainous, but its female form does have pronounced cheekbones. Woman Of Wealth And Taste: Its female form dresses in fancy, Edwardian-style clothes. Yandere: While she expresses nothing but doting affection towards Issei, the Supernatural World is also dangerously possessive of him, and delightfully makes no secret of her desire to forcefully trap him forever within the realms of her true form, and devour him. You Cannot Grasp the True Form: Averted, as Issei is entirely aware of what she truly looks like. 'Quotes' 'Relationships' Family Devils - Inhabitants Fallen Angels - Inhabitants Angels - Inhabitants Gods and Buddhas - Inhabitants 'Trivia' The Supernatural World's female avatar is based on that of Missy, the female incarnation of The Master from Doctor Who, played by Scottish actress Michelle Gomez. 'Images' Genius-Loci.jpg Photo 1 (2).jpg Photo 2.JPG A World's Death Glare.JPG Earth vs Supernatural.jpg|World vs World Heaven_&_Hell.jpg|Heaven and Hell Photo (4).JPG|"Visitor? Please don't go..." Photo 3 (1).JPG|Su-chan is not amused... Photo 1 (1).JPG Su-World.jpg SupernaturalWorld.JPG Otherworld.jpg Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456